The Box
by Erubi
Summary: AU Valentine's Day Fic


**The Box**

**Summary: **AU Valentine's Day Fic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Larxene!" Marluxia tightly hugged the blonde Nymph from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Eww, _no_. Get off me you creep," She shoved the taller man with distaste. Continuing her pace, she strode down one of the many long boring corridors of The Castle That Never Was.

The pink haired man refused to move, instead calling out, "Hostile for the day…? And here I was, going to give you some fine chocolates," He dramatically shrugged, loosely holding a pink heart shaped box.

She slowed turning on her heels to face him.

"Oh, Marly… Just because it has the word 'fine' in the brand name doesn't make it so," She sighed sadly, pitying him.

He growled icily, "Do you want them or not?"

"I'd rather have a real heart over a cheap cardboard box!" She spat over her shoulder dismissing him completely.

Marluxia marched away in a fume, eventually shoving the box into the nearest member's chest that happened to be Axel's. He put his hands up in confusion not accepting the 'offer'. "Whoa, dude! I don't play for the other team. I've told you that before…get it memorized."

"Maybe you can give them to Roxas."He stated with spite.

He's face grew a little red at the blonde's name, "What did I **just** say!?"

* * *

Axel finally found Roxas in the kitchen making a pasta sandwich. He bounced up to the blonde a little too happy for his own good.

"Hey Rox, I found these lyin' around. And I know how much you like sweets… or we can share 'em?" He drawled out crossing his fingers in anticipation. Roxas stared at him, an awkward silence hanging between them. Axel pulled a face and scratched the back of his head, "…with Xion…" He half mumbled/coughed not really wanting her to 'spoil the moment'.

Xion's name definitely caught Roxas's attention; he secretly wanted the box to give to her alone.

"I don't really feel like chocolate at the moment," He lied gesturing to his carb-packed snack, "I'll give them a home in my room for now."

Axel grinned not realising his re-gifting trick. "Catch you later then," He winked pointing at him with forefinger and thumb upright. Roxas mentally rolled his eyes.

* * *

Roxas ran after the short girl wandering the vast halls. He caught up to her whilst hiding the fact he was out of breath. "Xion, here…" He held out the pink box for her.

"I umm, got these for you- just as a friend thing though!" He hastily added looking wherever she wasn't.

A sincere smile graced upon her lips, accepting them holding the box close, "Oh that's sweet Roxas… but I'm kinda watching my figure." She replied, tracing the outline of her waist.

Roxas hummed, eyeing off the box, wondering if he should take it back. No good wasting fine chocolates on a weight conscious Nobody, right? She shrugged at his blank stare before walking off, leaving Roxas still thinking.

* * *

Xion continued to roam the halls before too long she could hear shuffling, muttering and weird laughing coming from somewhere nearby. She rounded a cornerfollowing the sounds, coming across a very tall blonde, "Oh Vexen, it's just you..." She sighed.

"What? What is it child?" He hissed, glaring at her up and down, preparing to jot something down in a small notebook.

"Umm…you can have these. Since you brought me to the castle and all..." She said whilst trying to be polite and not so weirded out by his aura of creepiness.

He dug out a tiny flashlight from his pocket and shined it on the chocolate box then abruptly snatched it from her hands. He proceeded to shake them around then placed an ear on the box. "Perhaps they can be of use," He said edging closer to her face. He then shined the light into each of her pupils.

Xion slapped the torch away from her face, "Stop that."

* * *

Vexen continued to talk nonsense to himself, taking measurement of the petty minimalistic interior decorating; crossing paths with a tank of a man.

He patted him on the shoulder, "Here V you're a growing lad," He forced him to take the box, observing the wall intensely.

"I'm in my thirties..." He replied, very confused.

Vexen licked the wall and scribbled something down, "Good for you," he left the auburn haired man understandably baffled.

* * *

Lexaeus held box infront of him with two hands. He pushed a door open with his back leading into a large laboratory. "Are you into sweets Zexion?" He inquired the figure hunched over a bench.

Zexion swivelled in his chair away from delicate welding equipment, lifting the goggles into his thick hair.

"I'm still impartial to the odd ice cream; why do you ask?"

He tossed the box to the schemer who apparently can't catch. "Hey, where's Xaldin? You've been colleagues for longer with him than I." he questioned after fumbling around.

"He's never around this time of the year."

Zexion nodded his head understandingly, pulling the safety goggles over his eyes he turned back to his work, "Ah yes…"

* * *

After Zexion tidied up he held the heart shaped box in his hands. He could smell the sickly sweet flavours through the cardboard that did not appeal to him.

'_Only one moron I can give this to...' _He thought. Using a corridor of darkness brought him to outside a white door; mellifluous music was being skilfully strummed from the other side.

Zexion politely knocked, "IX?" He called from outside.

The melody ceased as Demyx stuck his head out of the messy bedroom, "Yah!" He smiled.

"Found this in the lab, thought you'd want it," He presented the pink heart box.

Demyx eyed it with extreme caution, "Is this another bribe for me to do something?"

"No," He answered truthfully.

"No catch? No weird side effects?"

"I found it today; there was no dust on it so it can't have been sitting around for that long."

Demyx beamed from ear to ear, "You _do_ think of me on Valentine's Day!" He tore open the door and glomped the shorter boy in a constricting hug.

Zexion yelped from the sudden contact, "I happened to be cleaning up and it happens to be the 14th. Coincidence, that's all!" he struggled; turning his light blush away from the water user's eyes.

* * *

Demyx was passing through a lounge area on his way to hide the box in the kitchen fridge… a challenge in its own right. A black and grey ponytail drooped down in front of his face making him jolt back in fright tripping over the tail of his coat. "What d'ya have there, kiddo?" Xigbar sneered at the younger Nobody.

Demyx picked himself up, "Chocolates" He grinned sheepishly.

He hopped off the ceiling, his remaining yellow eye trained on the tempting box, "Really?"

"Mmhmm, Zexy gave them to me." He placed them down on top of a lounge behind him and turned to the side, not looking at Xigbar.

"See, the Organization should be more, umm organised when it comes to minor celebrations. Even if we _don't_ actually have hearts we still have brains and it's the thought that counts… I believe we do to have hearts if we can give."

While Demyx was talking, Xigbar swiped the box and disappeared.

"Oh, Xigbar? Xigbaarrr…?" The blonde called out puzzled, "My chocolates!" He cried.

* * *

Xigbar transported himself into a very orderly room, walls adorned with large playing cards. The expensive glass desk, die chair, and large bed with lush throws did not look out of place. "Phew…found this in my sock draw, don't ask," Xigbar sighed taking his spot on the thick clean rug.

"At this stage of the game, anything that's yours is mine," Luxord smirked sitting opposite.

"We'll see."

* * *

Luxord strode out of his room after Xigbar who sulked away. He stretched and smiled like the Cheshire cat, cupping the box in his left hand.

"X!"Someone snapped like a rabid dog.

"Eee!" He screeched like a girl scout, seeing Saïx march up the corridor, "I mean… Ye-yes sir? How can I be of assistance…? For you…today…" He coughed ramblings becoming futile.

"What's in the box?" He asked emotionless.

"What, you mean this box?" He said pointing to the only box in plain sight.

"Yes I mean that box! God do you see another box!? The TARDIS perhaps?" He interrogated sarcastically.

Luxord grimaced, "I do not know what's precisely in the box, but I do assume chocolates given the status quo of the day."

"You should be fully aware that the word '_assume'_ makes an _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_. Now hand it over!"

The Brit crossed his arms in protest, "The reason being?"

"Because I ban fun!" He seized.

Luxord was shocked momentarily before he shrugged. Taking out his cards he started to shuffle, whistling casually down the halls.

* * *

'_Thank god I got the Superior a present' _Saïx sighed in relief. He looked down at the heart that was looking beaten, spoilt and a little sad. The blue haired man gave it a stern look trying to brush some marks off but ended up smearing it. _'It can pass off as bad lighting' _He reasoned.

Straightening his coat and slicking back his hair with a hand, he gently knocked at Xemnas's office door, obediently waiting to be summoned. He heard him clear his throat signalling he may enter.

Xemnas was shifting through classified files of each Organization member behind a heavy white desk. Saïx bowed formally before him. "Xemnas, I thought you may appreciate this gift as you're such a fabulous guy to work under," He held the box in front of the stony faced man.

Xemnas was suddenly flattered at his thoughtfulness, "Oh, stop it you" He glowed, rosy cheeked. He stood from his chair taking the box and placing it on his table. "Let's walk and talk…" The two set off down the halls to discuss top secret dinner plans.

Their voices faded out as scuffling movement became audible. Stupidly spikey brunette hair poked around the office doorframe followed by a pair of brilliant blue eyes. The rest of the body slunk into the small room, keyblade in hand. The youth was planning to rummage through Xemnas's desk and steal any 'WINNER' ice cream sticks, but something else caught his eye. A pink heart shaped box sitting on the desk seemed a little out of place. Mischief got the better of him, snatching up the box he ran back to where he came.

* * *

"Larxene…" Marluxia purred, gaining the blonde's attention who was stretched out on a lounge reading a book.

"What?" her voice was low but crackled like thunder.

"This is to make up for the other present." He held out a red rag being weighed down by something inside. Larxene thought she saw it flex.

Putting the book aside curiosity got the better of her as she slowly sat up. Reaching out her hand he plopped it in her gloved palm. She carefully nursed it feeling its abnormal warmth and firmness. Inching the fabric from the top her eyes widened at the sight.

"Just what I always wanted!" She squeaked, placing it on the table she gave Marluxia a tight hug.

He pulled back from her embrace and smirked, "Well, you did say you'd rather have a real heart…"

* * *

**A/N:** Awww, that was thoughtful of Marly~

**Raevi:** I think you mean slightly morbid Eru -_-"

Thanks to my beta Raevi and happy birthday for tomorrow brother! :D

Til next time, Erubi out


End file.
